


A Controlled Burn

by Ernmark (M_Moonshade)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, look at all these characters who are still alive, mostly because this is an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Moonshade/pseuds/Ernmark
Summary: Five times Eiffel kissed Jacobi and one time Jacobi kissed him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written AGES ago. Like, early November. Which is why so many people are still alive.
> 
> It was a writing prompt from @typehere452, who requested 5+1 kisses between Jacobi and Eiffel.

1.

The first one is a gamble.

Hera’s offline. Minkowski’s digging through Kepler’s personal files, looking for anything they can use as leverage. But that leverage disappears if he finds them.

“Uhhh… Minkowski? Someone’s coming.”

“I just need a few more seconds, Eiffel!”

At the moment, this situation is a mixed bag. It’s not Kepler marching down the hall toward them—that would pretty much leave them completely screwed—it’s Jacobi. So while Eiffel debates the drawbacks of being blown to pieces as opposed to, say, getting punted out an airlock, he makes a desperate move.

“Hey, Jacobi! Just the man I was looking for!”

The resident demolitions expert frowns, confused. “You need something, Officer Eiffel?”

“Actually, I do. See, before Hera went offline, she was getting on my case about—ugh, you don’t even want to know. But she said she found Minkowski’s stash of cigarettes and she bet me two cartons I couldn’t get a kiss before she goes back online.” He makes the biggest, most ridiculous puppy eyes he can handle—and for him, that’s saying something. Between that and a litany of “come on, please? Please? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?”, it’s just a matter of time before Jacobi breaks down.

It’s with a roll of his eyes. “Anybody ever tell you that you’ve got a smoking problem?” But he consents, just as Minkowski emerges from Kepler’s room.

Before he can turn to look, Eiffel grabs both sides of his face and kisses him. Hard. And keeps kissing him while Minkowski mouths ‘thank you’ and pads away. And then keeps kissing him, just to make sure she’s got plenty of time to escape.

 

2.

The second is an attack.

For the third time in as many days, Kepler’s gone too far. Minkowski swears she’s fine, but she was pale and shaking when she went to her cabin. Hera and Lovelace are with her, but as much as Eiffel wishes he could be there for her, she’s not talking to him. He hates feeling so helpless when she’s hurting so badly. He can’t stand it.

So when Jacobi starts commenting on Eiffel’s shower habits, Eiffel snaps at him.

It’s a mistake—he knows it the second the words leave his mouth. The next thing he knows, Jacobi is snarling back at him, and then Eiffel’s yelling, and Jacobi’s getting in his face, and Eiffel’s shoving him, and the next thing he knows he’s pinned to a wall and kissing Jacobi so hard he can’t breathe.

It makes him feel even worse in the long run, but Eiffel was never a man to turn down a quick pick-me-up.

 

3.

Eiffel tells himself that this is less a relationship and more an all-inclusive incentives package. He doesn’t have a whole lot to offer Jacobi in exchange for defecting against his super scary bosses, but sometimes kinship and intimacy can make people go against their own self-interest. Heck, affection was enough to get Lando to turn against Vader, wasn’t it? Heck, it’s James Bond’s favorite tactic.

Which is why he’s determined not to feel guilty about this. It’s espionage.

And if he has to perform that espionage while straddling Jacobi’s lap, well, so be it.  

 

4.

It’s late. Eiffel really should get back to his cabin.

He’s exhausted, sweaty, and suddenly way more motivated to shower—but in the morning. Not just yet. Not while the reason for all of the above is lying beside him. When Jacobi falls asleep, Eiffel will get his things and get back to his cabin, but not yet. The other man is still in a doze, just close enough to consciousness to tug Eiffel closer when he tries to move away.

In the dim light, Eiffel can only barley see the patch of discolored skin on Jacobi’s wrist. He’s seen similar on other military men: the collected scars of a thousand powder burns.

He takes Jacobi’s hand and stamps his lips to that scar.

 

5.

Weeks after the death of the doppelganger, Jacobi wakes up with a gasp, sure that when he opens his eyes his own reflection will be glaring down at him.

But it’s not his double—it’s Eiffel, stroking his face and whispering assurances and pressing kisses to his forehead.

“It’s alright. I’m right here. Don’t worry about a thing, I’m right here.”

 

+1

Hera’s detected a piece of space junk orbiting with them around the star. It normally wouldn’t be a problem, but debris of that size moving at that velocity is usually bad news, so Eiffel is selected to go on yet another spacewalk to punt it either into the star or out of orbit.

Then he sees it, and requests a change of plans.

It only takes a bit of fast talking to persuade Kepler that it’s less dangerous in here than out there where it could crash into something, and then just a few calculations from Hera to haul the debris back to the station and bring it inside.

It’s worth it for the look on Jacobi’s face when he lays his eyes on the 18th century antique artillery cannon.


End file.
